What I've Got Is All I Need
by gabby227
Summary: "Really," Isaac said, but it wasn't a question, and he didn't sound convinced. "You're going to tell your father that me, a seventeen-year-old werewolf, got his one and only daughter pregnant, and he's not going to kill me? It was cool of him not to flip out on us when he discovered we were dating, but now? We're having a baby, Allison."
**A/N: Okay, so I've been working on this fic for what feels like forever. My husband likes to prompt me and he gave me the beginning dialogue and left the rest of it up to me. There isn't enough Allisaac fanfiction tbh and I've had a few people on my tumblr ask me for more Allison/Isaac fics, and that's how the idea for this fic was born.**

 **This takes place after 3B with a few changes. Obviously, Allison is still alive. She got hurt by the Oni, but they managed to save her. I also want to say here, I know absolutely nothing about being pregnant. I've never been pregnant and it's very unlikely for me to ever become so, so everything I've learned about pregnancy is what I've researched on the internet. The internet isn't the most reliable source when it comes to that because every site says something different, but I worked with what I had. Also, I guess I should warn for underage? I'm not sure, but Allison is eighteen in this one and Isaac is seventeen.**

 **The title comes from my current audio obsession, Dime Store Cowgirl by Kacey Musgraves.**

 **Reviews & con/crit are very much welcome.**

"He's going to kill me," Isaac said, pacing back and forth in front of Allison, who was sitting on her bed. "I'm going to die."

Rolling her eyes, Allison looked at him, "Come on, Isaac, don't be so melodramatic. You're not going to die."

"Really," Isaac said, but it wasn't a question, and he didn't sound convinced. "You're going to tell your father that me, a seventeen-year-old werewolf, got his one and only daughter pregnant, and he's not going to kill me? It was cool of him not to flip out on us when he discovered we were dating, but now? We're having a baby, Allison."

"I know that," Allison said calmly.

"Do you know how people have babies?" Isaac asked, and Allison started laughing like it was the funniest thing she'd heard in a long time.

"Pretty sure I do," she answered once she got her giggles under control. "I mean, I was there and a pretty active participant."

"You think this is funny," Isaac said, feeling like he was going to have a panic attack. _Could_ werewolves get panic attacks? "You're talking about the same guy who, when I came to the house to pick you up for our very first date, met me at the door and told me he kept wolfsbane bullets. He knows how to make wolfsbane bullets, Allison! I don't know if you remember this, but wolfsbane bullets hurt werewolves!"

Allison rolled her eyes and looked at Isaac, sending a text off to Scott. It read, _Come get your beta. I'm pretty sure he's going to work himself into an early grave._

"What did you just do?" Isaac asked.

"I sent a message to your alpha," Allison answered honestly. "Maybe he can help you calm down, because you sure as hell aren't listening to me."

Not even five minutes later, Scott was climbing through Allison's window. "What's going on?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Allison's pregnant," Isaac said, but then looked between the two of them nervously. "Sorry," he said. "I probably shouldn't have started with that."

"You're pregnant?" Scott asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I am," Allison said. "But don't hurt him, okay? That would be counterproductive to the reason I texted you here."

Scott gave Isaac a knowing look, "You're afraid of Chris."

"You're fucking right I'm afraid of Chris!" Isaac said, probably a little too loudly. "He makes his own wolfsbane bullets, Scott! He's going to kill me."

"He wouldn't," Scott said. Isaac just looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"Why wouldn't he? I got his seventeen-year-old daughter pregnant."

Scott sighed, "I need you to calm down, Isaac. Breathe with me, okay?" Scott took a few deep breaths, urging Isaac to do the same. Years of helping Stiles through panic attacks had made Scott a pro at this.

Once he was calmed down, Allison looked at the two of them, "Actually, I'm eighteen. There's nothing he can legally do."

"It's not legally that I'm worried about," Isaac muttered.

"He's not going to kill you, Isaac, because Allison loves you. Even when Ally and I dated, all Chris wanted – well, after he got over the whole my-daughter-is-dating-a-werewolf shock – was for Ally to be happy and treated well. Allison," Scott said, looking over at Allison. She cocked an eyebrow in response, so he continued, "Ally, does Isaac treat you well and make you happy?"

Allison nodded.

"That's all Chris is going to worry about, you know," Scott said softly. That's when they all heard the apartment door open and then close and Scott mumbled, "Isaac, if you're going to bail, you need to do it now because he's coming this way."

Isaac just sighed.

When Chris poked his head into Allison's room, he looked from Allison to Scott to Isaac, "Why do the three of you look so guilty?"

Isaac didn't trust his voice, so he didn't say anything. However, Allison seemed unfazed when she answered, "We don't, Dad. We're just hanging out."

"Right," Chris said slowly. "I'm not an idiot, Ally. Something's going on."

Allison just shrugged. Chris gave them one more suspicious look before saying, "You three keep out of trouble."

Allison smiled sweetly while Isaac gave one more glance over to Scott and then Allison as Chris walked away. "I'm going to die," he repeated.

-x-

Allison and Isaac decided that they were going to tell Chris that Friday night over dinner. Since Scott had gotten Isaac some shifts at the animal clinic, he was making his own money now, and they had decided to take Chris to an actual restaurant to break the news. When they were sitting in the Blue Moon Café, which was a nice enough restaurant, even though it was kind of cheap (all Allison had been concerned with was that they were in public. Chris wouldn't make so many death threats if people were watching them), Allison took Isaac's hand and looked at her dad.

"What are you two up to?" Chris asked. Then he got a panicked look on his face, "Oh, God, you're engaged, aren't you?"

Allison laughed and Isaac couldn't help but make a face, "Not that I wouldn't be the luckiest man alive if Allison and I were to be engaged, but that isn't what this is about."

Chris sighed, "Even if it was, Allison's eighteen. There's nothing I can do."

Allison nodded and then said, "Dad, I'm pregnant." She figured the Band-Aid effect would be the best thing here – to get it out fast and then deal with the blowup afterwards.

To his credit, Chris didn't look fazed, and he didn't look freaked out. Instead, he just sat there, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Pregnant," he repeated. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. So Allison just nodded.

Chris flagged a waitress over and ordered a beer. "I'm going to need a drink to process this," he said. Then he watched the two of them before adding, "So, Ally, what's the plan here?"

"Honestly, we haven't figured that part out yet," Allison answered, "Isaac and I just found out ourselves and we're going to work it out."

Chris nodded, "Are you planning on keeping the baby?"

He took a swig of his beer when it arrived and Allison nodded, "Yeah. We're going to do everything we can to make a better life for our baby."

"Are you all in, Isaac?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Isaac said, finally finding his voice. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and said, "You're being way too calm about this. Where are the death threats?"

"Ally and I have been through a lot in the past few years," Chris said. "Just last year, she almost died. I love my daughter and trust she can make her own decisions. Am I upset? You bet your ass I am. But my daughter's an adult now and I can't exactly tell her what to do."

"Give me a little bit to figure everything out," Allison said. "But, Dad, I would really appreciate it if Isaac could move in."

Chris got a look on his face, and Isaac was preparing himself for Chris to freak out. Instead, he just nodded and said, "He stays in the guest room, Ally."

"The damage is already done," Allison said, obviously intent on winning this one. "I'm already pregnant, Dad. There's nothing anyone can do about that fact. It's not exactly like I can just take it back. I don't see the reason to make us sleep separately when you know the damage has already been done."

Chris sighed before admitting defeat. "I guess you're right," he said. "It doesn't mean I have to like it."

-x-

When Isaac explained the situation to Scott and Melissa, they understood. Isaac could tell by the look on Melissa's face that she was pretty disappointed in him, and it made him feel bad, because she was the closest thing to a mother he'd had in a really long time, since his had died when he was still a kid. But then she pulled him aside when Scott had told them that he and Stiles were going to hang out.

"I know you're disappointed in me," Isaac started, but Melissa held up her hand.

"Isaac, I love you like you're my own kid," she said. "And yeah, maybe I wish you guys would've been safer, but the damage is already done. I just want to make sure you know that you can always come to me, okay? If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We _are_ your family now."

Isaac nodded, "Thanks, Mrs. McCall."

"I wish you'd at least call me Melissa," she said.

"Okay," Isaac said, conceding. "Melissa."

On Isaac's way over to Allison and Chris' apartment, he worried himself sick. He was pretty sure that he was having another panic attack. This shit needed to stop, though, because he just couldn't take not being able to breathe. He wondered how Stiles managed to handle the panic attacks Isaac knew he got after the whole Nogitsune nightmare.

When Isaac went inside their apartment, Chris looked him up and down. "Ally's in the shower," he said, "so we have a couple of minutes. I want you to know that if you do her wrong, if you do that baby wrong in _any_ way, I will find you. You're never going to be able to outrun me."

"Mr. Argent," Isaac said, taking a few deep breaths, "You've got to understand that I'm not leaving her, okay? I'm not going to do that to her. I love your daughter."

"I hope so," Chris answered. "You can put your stuff in her room. I'm not going to make this easy on you, either, Isaac."

Isaac nodded, "I didn't expect you would."

As Isaac was walking away, Chris said, "And Isaac? If you do her wrong, what I do to you is nothing compared to what Ally will do."

Isaac turned around and nodded, "Yes, sir, I know that."

When Allison came into her room when she was done with her shower, she stood there for a good minute, a towel wrapped around her body. Isaac watched her, "Are you going to come in and get dressed, or are you going to stand there and stare at me?"

Allison nodded, going into her room and pulling the door shut. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and started dressing in them. She looked at Isaac, "So what'd Scott and Melissa have to say?"

"They support me," Isaac said. "It's weird. I've never had that before, so I really don't know how to respond to that kinda stuff, you know?"

"It's probably a foreign concept to you, even now," Allison said. "I mean, you'd been living with the McCalls for almost three years, and I know that Melissa loves you like her own. And you and Scott seem to have a bond, too, but how weird is it to have someone who cares about you like that?"

"My dad wasn't always an asshole," Isaac said, feeling a need to defend the man, even if she didn't deserve it. "He used to be better, back when Cam and my mom were still alive."

Allison looked at Isaac, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just saying."

"I know," Isaac said, sighing. "The way I feel about my father, it's…complicated."

Allison nodded, "I get that."

After dressing, Allison decided that she was done talking, so she walked over to Isaac (who was lounging on her bed) and straddled his waist. He looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"You have no idea what this pregnancy is doing to my libido," Allison answered. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Isaac cupped Allison's cheek as he covered her lips with his. He always loved kissing Allison – her lips were so soft, so inviting. As she angled her head better so Isaac could deepen the kiss, Isaac's other hand went to her hip. They sat there for a while, just making out, and Isaac could feel how hot and wet Allison was growing. As the kiss went on, Allison ground down on his length and it made Isaac moan.

"God, Ally," Isaac said, breaking the kiss. "You feel so good."

"I love kissing you," Allison said, partially out of breath. "You're so fucking good with your tongue."

Leaning forward just a little, she started kissing his jaw, down his neck, and sucked a bruise into his neck, which she knew would fade faster than she'd like, and then made her way back up to his lips. She moaned as she covered his lips once more, and then tilted her body so she slid off of him. He looked at her, confused, but that only lasted about two minutes as she rearranged herself so she was on the bed on her back and she pulled Isaac up so he was hovering over her. He leaned down and captured her lips once more.

They made out and rolled around on the bed for a while. Allison loved kissing Isaac, and could do it all day if he'd let her. But she also knew that Chris would be watching them like a hawk – not that she understood that, at all. The damage was already done.

"Hey," she said, breaking the kiss to speak. Isaac just looked at her quizzically. "What's my dad doing right now?"

Isaac listened for a moment and then said, "He's watching the game. I can hear him yelling at the referee."

"We've gotta be quiet," Allison said. "And I need you to keep an ear out in case he comes this way." Isaac nodded, so Allison leaned up and quickly removed her clothes. She helped Isaac out of his, and it wasn't long before they were back in bed together.

"I don't have any condoms," Isaac mumbled out, and Allison hoisted herself up so she was straddling his waist.

"It's okay," she said. "I know that werewolves can't catch or carry human diseases, and I'm already pregnant. Besides that, I just want to feel you." She leaned down and captured his lips once more, swiping her tongue across his bottom lip, silently asking for access. He gladly granted it to her and as they kissed, Allison reached down and stroked him to hardness. It didn't take much, since he was pretty much on his way there already, but once he was fully hard, she eased down on his length slowly.

Once she was fully seated on him, she paused for a moment, giving herself time to adjust. Every time with Isaac felt like the first time. She grabbed his hand, putting it on her breast, and said, "Touch me."

He cupped her breasts with both hands and tweaked her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as she started to slowly glide up and down his length. It felt so good, and she even had to bite back a moan. Her dad might now heave had supernatural senses, but he had parental ones, and sometimes those were worse. Isaac knew he wasn't going to last very long, not since they hadn't been together like this in a while, and she was so hot and wet, and holy fuck, she was so fucking tight.

"Not gonna last," Isaac groaned out. He was determined to make her come before he did, though, so he reached down and started rubbing her clit in slow circles with one hand while flicking a nipple with his other. Allison was really biting back her moans, biting her lip so hard that she tasted the metallic tang of her blood. She was so fucking close, though.

"So close," Allison whimpered out. "Just need a little bit more. Gimme something, Isaac, I need something…" her voice trailed off and Isaac pinched her clit in-between his fingers and that's what did it. It pushed her over the edge and she moaned her release into his neck and shoulder. Isaac came not long after she did, filling her up, and she just laid there for a moment, boneless.

"My legs are jelly," Allison said with a laugh. "I don't even know if I can move."

Isaac rolled her over so she was lying on the bed on her back and pulled a pair of sweatpants out of his bag. Once they were both dressed, Allison patted the bed next to her. "Come and lay with me," she said. "It's a lazy Saturday afternoon and I need a fucking nap." There wasn't anything Isaac wanted to do more than comply with her wishes.

-x-

Allison should have known that by Monday, everyone in the pack knew about her pregnancy. Of course they did. At first she figured that only a few people knew, because Lydia came up to her and asked her about it. The fact that Lydia knew about it didn't surprise her any, because Stiles and Lydia had gotten really close over the past few years, and now they talked like they'd been best friends for years. Stiles didn't seem to have a crush on her anymore, as his relationship with Malia was showing, but Lydia still had him wrapped around her finger.

But when Malia and Kira showed up next to her locker at lunch, when she was putting her French textbook away, and asked her about it, Allison tried really hard not to show how annoyed she was.

"How'd you find out about it?" she asked Malia.

"Stiles told me."

"And you?" Allison asked Kira.

"Scott."

Allison sighed, "Of course."

She would blame it on the pregnancy hormones later, but that's when she got mad and cornered both Scott and Stiles in the lunchroom. They both stood up when they saw her coming, like they knew they were in trouble.

"Hi, Allison," Scott said nervously. Allison just watched him for a moment.

"The funniest thing just happened," Allison said, in a tone of voice that showed them that it _wasn't_ funny at all. "Both of your girlfriends just cornered me, asking about the baby." She looked around, but then realized that no human cared about her and every pack member already knew. "That wouldn't mean anything to me, really, because they're your girlfriends, but Lydia cornered me this morning. She basically bitched me out for not telling her first. Now, which one of you two is the blabbermouth?"

Scott and Stiles just looked at one another before pointing at each other. It reminded Allison of the time sophomore year when they were trying to get sent to the principal's office to stake out Gerard. Instead of laughing, she just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ally," Stiles said. "I just…I'm not very good at keeping secrets."

Allison sighed, "Yeah, I know."

She let everything go quite easily, though, just because she didn't want to get into it. They pretty much avoided her for the rest of the day, and Allison thought that'd be the end of it. Boy, was she ever wrong.

Lydia had driven her to school that day, so she was expecting Lydia to drive her home. But when Lydia said she had plans already, Allison just shrugged and said she'd get Stiles to do it. But that's when Derek showed up at the high school in the fucking Camaro.

"Allison, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked her. Allison just sighed and went over to him.

"Is everything okay?" Ever since dropping Cora off in South America, since the whole Nogitsune mess and Allison almost losing her life, Derek had changed. He was different now. And yeah, he was a part of Scott's pack and tried to help out as much as he could. One could even say that he had started to care about them.

Allison smiled, "Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Derek shrugged, "I heard that you and Isaac –"

"Don't tell me," Allison interrupted, snapping at him. "You heard about the baby." When he nodded, Allison sighed again, "Is there anyone in this entire goddamned town that _didn't_ hear about it?"

"Look," Derek said, "I was just making sure that you're okay. This can't be an easy time for you right now."

"Thank you," Allison said, "but I'm okay. Things are going to be just fine."

"You're really calm about this," he stated after a moment had gone by. "I expected your heartbeat to go crazy, or that you'd smell distressed, but the only scent I can even really smell is the hormones."

Allison nodded, "It's nothing to freak out about. Everything's fine. I've got Isaac, and my dad, and the whole pack – even though they are pretty much driving me crazy right now. I'm not worried about this. Whatever's gonna happen will happen, and there's nothing else that anyone can do about it."

"I guess that's a good philosophy to have," Derek said. He stopped talking when Allison saw Lydia approaching her. Or, at least, she thought she was approaching her.

"Hey," Lydia said to Derek. Then she looked at Allison, "I've got a thing, so you can take my car. I'll come by later to pick it up."

"Seriously?" Allison asked, mostly just amused by this turn of events. The two people that she didn't thing would get together, together – it was just too much for her. "He's your plans?"

She saw Derek's scowl and Lydia said, "Just don't, Ally."

Allison laughed. "Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean anything bad by it. You guys deserve to be happy. So yeah, just come by later to pick it up. I'm gonna be there."

Lydia smiled at her and handed Allison her keys. Allison turned around and walked away.

-x-

"So, I've gotta ask, so don't kill me," Allison said later that night, when Derek had dropped Lydia off at the Argents' apartment complex to get her car. "How did this thing with Derek get started?"

Lydia shrugged, taking a freshly baked cookie off the plate when Allison offered it to her, "I dunno. I told you that I was done with high school boys, remember? It just kinda happened."

Allison shrugged, "Is he good to you?"

"You know Derek," Lydia answered, taking a bite of her cookie. Her face lit up as she said, "These are really good."

"Thanks," Allison said. "Lately, I've been craving nothing but sweets, and while my dad can't cook to save his life, Isaac can't bake to save his. Seriously, Lyds, he burns _everything_."

"Anyway," Lydia said, getting back to the subject at hand, "Derek's a good guy. He's lost so much. And with Cora back in South America and Peter being…Peter, he needed something good in his life." Lydia sighed before saying, "Ally, I think I love him."

"So this has been happening for a while," Allison said.

Lydia nodded, "He didn't want anyone to know right away. He was afraid that once people found out, things would go south between the two of us, so I just didn't mention it."

A comfortable silence covered the air, and Lydia and Allison each ate a few more cookies. When Isaac came home from lacrosse practice that afternoon – Coach had kept them late, for reasons unknown – he kissed Allison on the cheek before going in to shower.

"So Chris knows?" Lydia asked Allison suddenly. When Allison gave her a confused look, mind obviously other places, Lydia sighed and then repeated herself. "Your dad," she said. "He knows about the baby?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't have invited Isaac to move in with me otherwise."

"I worry about you, Ally," Lydia said. "I mean, you almost died last year."

It was one of the worst times of Allison's life and she remembered the extensive surgery to help her heal and the weeks in physical therapy. The doctors had been surprised that she pulled through; even though there were days she wished she _had_ died. It would've been less painful that way.

"I know," Allison said, snatching another cookie off the plate. "But things are okay. I mean, I'm healed and Isaac and I have a good thing going on. I…I don't know if I'd call it love, not yet, but I care for him very deeply and I know he does me, too."

"Oh, trust me, Ally," Lydia said, finishing her cookie and then looking at her best friend. "He loves you. It's written all over his face."

"Seriously?" Allison asked. "How can you tell?"

"Oh, Ally," Lydia said. She watched her friend for a moment before saying, "The two of you have been practically joined together since you got hurt last year. Besides, it's in the way he looks at you."

"Is there something abnormal about the way he looks at me?" Allison asked, confused.

"Allison," Lydia said, watching her friend carefully, "I really do love you, but when it comes to stuff like this, you have a difficult time telling things. He looks at you like you hung the moon, Ally, and he has for quite a while. Ever since the sacrifice to save your guys' parents. Most of the time, though, he only gives you that look when he thinks nobody's watching. I know that look well. It's the same dopey grin that Scott always gives Kira when he thinks she isn't looking."

"Really?" Allison asked.

"Definitely, sweetie," Lydia replied. Grabbing her keys off the coffee table, Lydia glanced at the clock. "I gotta get home. Tonight's a night that Mom is actually gonna be there, so we're going to marathon _Grey's Anatomy_."

Allison nodded, "Sure."

-x-

Ever since being stabbed by the Oni, Allison had frequent nightmares. A lot of the time, she woke up screaming. But sometimes – like tonight – she just woke up in a cold sweat.

She was grateful for those nights. Whenever she woke up screaming, she woke up here dad and Isaac as well, and she hated when that happened. If she wasn't getting a good night's rest, she wanted at least her dad and Isaac to be able to. She couldn't count how many times she'd awoken to Chris holding her, whispering to her that everything was going to be alright.

On nights like this, she always got up and made herself a cup of hot tea. It was something she had learned from Stiles, actually. He was also plagued with nightmares, and found that the tea helped. He had told her the kind he preferred, and she tried it, and it helped calm her nerves.

She and Stiles had a rough patch after she got out of the hospital. It was true that she had known him for a while, and they were good friends, but after she was stabbed and had to undergo lifesaving surgery and the physical therapy that followed, Stiles made himself scarce around her. For the entire time she was recovering in the hospital, and even the weeks afterwards while she was healing and on instructed bed rest, everybody in the pack came to see her – everybody except for Stiles. Finally, after Allison was given the all clear to live like she used to, she showed up at the Stilinski house and practically yelled at Stiles for not coming to see her.

"I could've killed you," Stiles had told her. Part of Allison wanted to cut the guy some slack, while he was standing there in his t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, looking like he hadn't slept in a month. But she was beyond frustrated and knew it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't your fault," Allison had told him. "That _thing_ wasn't you, and there's nothing anybody could've done. Now stop avoiding me and be my friend. I think of you as a good friend, Stiles, and I'm not giving up on our friendship. Please tell me you feel the same way."

As she sat there and drank her chamomile tea – which was good for both anxiety _and_ insomnia, as Stiles had told her when he recommended it to her – she thought about how their friendship had changed since that – and not just Stiles. Ever since she had gotten stabbed, her relationship with the entire pack had changed.

For a long time, both Derek _and_ Scott wouldn't let her out of their sight. And yeah, maybe a few years ago, Allison couldn't stand Derek, but after learning a few crucial points, she started to give the guy the benefit of the doubt. And she knew that even though he was no longer an alpha, he still wanted to make sure his packmates were safe. And even though Allison had been pretty hesitant when both Kira and Malia had joined the pack, it turned out that those two were people you could really rely on. And Allison was glad that Stiles and Malia had one another, along with Scott and Kira. They deserved to be happy.

She had been up for fifteen minutes when she heard footsteps on the wooden floor. She looked back from her spot at the dining room table and saw Isaac coming towards her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked her. He came over and sat down beside her.

"Not exactly," she said, taking another drink of her tea. "I had a nightmare."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry," Isaac said, and Allison winced. She knew that he meant well whenever he said stuff like that, but she was more afraid that he was going to worry or feel badly for her, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to be looked at as weak, as someone to feel sorry for. She'd been through a shitload of bad events, it was true, but she was alive and kicking, and that's what mattered, right?

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. At least I didn't wake up screaming," Allison said, draining the rest of her cup.

"Was it the Oni again?" Isaac asked. Everyone in the pack knew that Allison had pretty bad nightmares ever since she got hurt, and a lot of them featured the Oni. "You know that they're gone and not coming back, right?"

"It's just a nightmare," Allison said, trying not to snap. Isaac had that look on his face, the one that told her he was feeling badly for her. Allison _hated_ pity; she hated it when people thought she was just a poor defenseless girl. She could take care of herself.

Isaac licked his lips as he wrapped an arm around her, and Allison took his lead, resting her head on his chest. It was kind of at an awkward angle, considering how the two of them were positioned, but when Allison could hear Isaac's heartbeat, she felt okay. No matter how freaked out she was feeling or how scared she was, or whatever the fuck emotion was running through her body, when she heard and/or felt Isaac's heartbeat, she knew she was safe. It was true that she could take care of herself, but when she heard and/or felt his heartbeat, she knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, either.

They sat there together like that for a good minute before Allison started to feel her eyelids start to droop. Isaac seemed to notice, because he said, "C'mon, sweetheart. Let's go back to bed." Taking her hand in his, he led her to the bedroom.

-x-

She was testy. Sixteen weeks into the pregnancy and Allison was snapping at everyone. It was worse than PMS, and she could practically _feel_ the way the pack was walking on eggshells around her. She hated it.

As she ate her yogurt at lunch (out in the hallway, because she didn't want to be around anyone and snap at them for no reason at all), Allison tried to calm herself down. It was the middle of April, senior year. She had a month and a half left and she was thankful she was going to be graduated before she had the baby, because she wasn't sure she could handle being a mother _and_ a high school student.

She rested her head against the brick wall as she let her thoughts invade her head. She had been finding herself getting lost in thought a lot lately, and this was starting to become the norm. She wondered about her life after the baby. What she was going to do, if she was even going to go to college or not. She had thought about both. There was a time that she had thought about hunting full time, but things had changed so drastically, and now that she was bringing a life into this world, she wasn't sure she wanted that anymore. She could be perfectly happy with something mundane, like teaching archery. She had even toyed with the idea more than once.

She was so lost in thought she didn't even hear Scott until he was sitting down beside her. Allison was grateful for her friendship with Scott. Even though they weren't together anymore, even though they had both moved on and were completely happy with their significant others they had now, Scott and Allison still remained good friends, and Allison was thankful that their breakup hadn't been spectacularly horrible. They didn't have to avoid one another, they didn't have to fight over friends or pack, and you could tell that they still really cared about one another.

"Why aren't you in the lunchroom?" Scott asked, after sitting there for a moment in silence. Allison looked over at him. "I mean, you're out here all by yourself."

"It's true," Allison said. "I'm acting like a Grade A bitch right now and I wouldn't be offended at all if you guys wanted me to go away and never come back."

"It's not like that, Ally," Scott said. Allison just shrugged.

Scott moved over a bit and opened his arms. Allison let him hug her, and they just sat there in the hallway, both of them on the floor, and Scott just held Allison in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"This isn't weird, right?" Allison mumbled. "I mean, you're happy with Kira and I'm happy with Isaac. I don't want to jump your bones or anything. There's just something really comforting about your touch."

"It's 'cause I'm the alpha," Scott said, resting his chin on the top of Allison's head. "And you smelled really sad. Actually, your moods are changing really fast, with your mood swings, so your scent is all over the place. I just want to help you, Ally."

"I know," Allison said. "It's times like this that I really wish my mom was still alive, so I could talk to her, and apologize for everything she must've gone through when she was pregnant for me.

Scott chuckled, but then the mood turned serious. "She knows, Ally," he said, sighing contentedly. "Believe me when I say this. She knows."

-x-

Even though Scott and Allison had been broken up for a while, Allison loved talking to Melissa McCall. It was almost like talking to a second mother, considering Melissa had always treated her well and even stopped to chat with her whenever she saw her at the grocery store or whatever. Melissa never stopped treating her nicely after she and Scott broke up, and Allison always appreciated that.

Which was why she was at the McCall house at ten o'clock that Saturday morning. She woke up at eight that morning with this feeling of loss and mourning for her own mother, even though she'd been dead for going on four years. For some reason, the hormones were making it feel like the wound was brand new, and she couldn't take it.

Chris never talked about Victoria. After she died, he just couldn't do it. Allison knew her parents loved each other very much, so after Victoria died and her father just couldn't bear to talk about her, Allison didn't bring her up. She never brought her up and Chris never offered. The first few years, they were both a mess on the anniversary of her death, but they never talked about her.

Allison wasn't surprised when Stiles answered the door, rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his hand. He looked surprised but then recovered, "Hey, Ally."

"Hi, Stiles," she said softly. "Is Melissa here?"

"You're here to see Melissa?" Stiles seemed surprised, and Allison couldn't really blame him for that. She was, after all, Scott's _ex-girlfriend_.

"Yeah," Allison said. "I know you probably think this is weird, but I need to talk to her."

Stiles nodded, "Sure. Why don't you come in? I'll go and get her." As Stiles disappeared up the stairs, Allison noticed that Scott, Kira and Malia were in the living room.

"Hey, Ally," Scott said. Allison smiled politely at him. "Everything okay?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah. Just woke up with this feeling. I need to talk to…someone. A mother."

Scott just nodded. Kira laid her head on his chest as they continued to watch the movie they had been watching when Allison showed up.

"Hey, sweetie," Melissa said when she came into the hallway. She was dressed in her nurse's scrubs and Allison was worried.

"Please tell me you aren't on your way to work," Allison said. Melissa laughed.

"No. I went in for a few hours early this morning and haven't changed yet. Is everything okay?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Allison asked. Melissa nodded and led them into the kitchen.

"This is gonna sound really weird," Allison started, not taking the chair that Melissa offered her, but pacing while Melissa watched her from her seat, "but I woke up this morning with this longing. I feel like I'm mourning for my mother. Like it's just now sinking in that she's not here with me."

"Sweetheart, that doesn't sound weird at all," Melissa said, and Allison was truly thankful that Melissa was such a patient woman.

"It does, though," Allison said. "Melissa, my mom's been dead for almost four years now. I got all that mourning crap out of my system a while ago. Why am I feeling like this _now_?"

Melissa sighed, "Allison, how far along are you now?"

"Sixteen weeks," Allison answered. "Does that make a difference?"

"You're bringing a new life into this world, sweetie," Melissa said. "It's natural to want your mother during this time. And I'm sorry you aren't able to have her. I know it's hard. But I'm here for you any time you need me, okay?"

"Really?" Allison asked, her voice small. "Because Scott and I broke up."

"You and Scott remain really good friends," Melissa said, "but that's not why. Yeah, you and Scott dated, and you were sweet together and I really enjoyed getting to know you as Scott's girlfriend, but there's more to it now. Because Isaac lived with us for almost three years, he's a lot like my son just as much as Scott is now, and the two of you are having a baby together. No matter what, Allison, I'm always going to be there for you. Okay?"

And Allison just couldn't help it – the tears started to flow. She didn't even realize she was crying until Melissa stood up and wrapped Allison up in a big hug. She held her for a while, until Allison was all cried out, and she wasn't even sure how much time had passed. She would've gladly hugged Melissa for longer, but her stomach let out a huge rumble and she realized she was hungry.

"Have you eaten this morning?" Melissa asked her when they broke apart.

"Yeah," Allison said, nodding, "but that was when I got up at eight, and it was just cereal."

"How about you and I go get something to eat? Denny's doesn't usually get a whole lot of traffic this time of day. We can even invite the pack, if you want."

Allison nodded, "Sure. I'd like that."

-x-

The whole pack squeezed into a long booth at the back of Denny's that morning, along with Melissa, the sheriff, and Chris as well. Allison ordered an impressive stack of chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon. Even though she just ate four hours ago, she felt like she hadn't eaten in a year.

"You're gonna start getting hungrier more often now," Melissa said to her. "Have the weird cravings started yet?"

Allison shook her head, "No."

"You eat bologna sandwiches with ketchup," Isaac piped up from beside Allison, "and I'm not even going to start on your weird obsession with Cheetos and hot chocolate."

"But that's not pregnancy food," Chris said. "Ally's always really liked those things."

"They're still weird," Isaac laughed, and Allison cracked a smile.

She was starting to feel a little better being surrounded by pack. Her pack was like her family; they were people she trusted immensely and she knew they would do anything for her, just like she would do anything for them. She loved them – it was a familial bond, but felt deeper somehow.

When she voiced how happy she was to be with pack, Derek looked at her and piped up, "Pack is like that, Allison. Not all family is pack, but all pack _is_ family." And as the only born wolf that had grown up in the pack dynamic, Allison took Derek's opinions on pack pretty seriously.

After they had finished eating and Derek paid the bill – "The money left from the insurance of the fire is pack money, and this is like a pack meeting. I insist," Derek had said when Melissa tried to protest – Allison decided to go back home and Isaac went with her. They lay on her bed together, Isaac's arms wrapped around Allison's waist.

Without warning, Allison rolled over so she was facing Isaac, took his face in her hands and kissed him. She slid her tongue across his lower lip, silently asking for access, and he granted it to her. Isaac loved it when Allison took the initiative in bed – it was so fucking hot.

The kissing grew more passionate, and before Allison knew it, she was being flipped onto her back. "Lean up for a minute," Isaac said a minute later, and Allison did as he asked. He stripped her t-shirt off of her and got rid of her bra, too. He started kissing his way down her neck, stopping to lavish attention to one of her breasts and then the other, leaving little nips with his blunt human teeth.

He made his way further south, leaving kisses and licks on her growing stomach. "Lift your hips for me," he said, and Allison did as he asked. He removed her jeans and panties together, and even took the time to remove her socks. It made Allison giggle.

"What's the matter?" Isaac asked her.

Through her giggles, Allison said, "You even took off my socks. I didn't think you would."

Isaac grinned, "It's not my fault you have a weird thing about socks and sex."

"I'm sorry," Allison said, but she was also grinning, "but you should _not_ wear socks during sex. It just looks idiotic."

Isaac smiled as he came up to kiss her lips once more, and then started kissing his way down her body again. He kissed her lower stomach, her thighs – pretty much everywhere except where Allison wanted him at that moment. Grabbing her legs, he started kissing up her body, starting with her foot, her ankle, her calves. When he got to her upper thighs, she felt like she was going to die.

"C'mon, Isaac," Allison groaned out, "you know where I want you. You're avoiding it on purpose."

Isaac made a face and then said, "Tell me what you want, Ally, or else I might never know."

"Bastard," she said under her breath, but she knew Isaac'd be able to hear it. A little louder, she said, "I want you to taste me, Isaac. Please."

He groaned at the want in her voice and then said, "As you wish." He licked at her slit, fucking his tongue inside of her. Allison groaned and grabbed at his hair.

Isaac groaned at that; he loved it when Allison got into it, he found it so fucking hot. The noise he made vibrated against Allison and in turn, she moaned.

"Need you on my clit," Allison said. She sounded so breathy when she said it, and it went straight to Isaac's cock. He sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, inserting two fingers into her as he did so. He fucked his fingers and in out of her as he sucked on her clit hard. He knew that Allison liked it like that, so he wasn't surprised at all when she moaned out, "Shit, Isaac, I'm gonna come. I'm so fucking close." Isaac redoubled his efforts and fucked his fingers into her harder. It wasn't long before she was coming and screaming her release into her fist.

He removed his fingers and gave her a kiss on her clit before standing up and getting rid of his own clothes. When he was as naked as she was, he leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. Allison moaned into the kiss and grabbed at his back to get him closer to her. After breaking the kiss, he lay next to her and said, "I want you to ride me."

"God, that's so fucking hot to hear you say that," Allison said as she rearranged herself to straddle his hips. She eased down onto his length and gave herself a few moments to adjust to his size before she started riding him in earnest. It wasn't long before she could feel her orgasm start to sneak up on her. Isaac grabbed her hips and started to lift her up and slam her back down on him, and she reached down and started to finger her clit.

"Yeah baby, rub yourself off for me," Isaac moaned out when he noticed what she was doing. That made her rub a little faster and it wasn't long before Allison said, "I'm close again. Oh holy shit, I'm so fucking close."

Isaac started to fuck into her as best as he could, planting his feet on the bed and thrusting upwards. That, couple with the added stimulation on her clit, made her come. She groaned as she came around him, and the tightness around Isaac's cock is what made him follow her. Allison collapsed on Isaac, with him starting to soften inside of her, and she could feel her heart going crazy and feel the sweat just pouring off her body.

"I need you to give me a minute," Allison said. "I need to catch my breath."

Isaac lifted her up and laid her on the bed beside him. Knowing that she liked the afterglow part of sex the most, he covered their naked bodies with a sheet and spooned her with her back to his chest. He pressed a kiss into her hair and wasn't surprised at all when, a moment later, she was fast asleep.

-x-

At twenty weeks pregnant, it was the beginning of May and Allison was so happy that the seniors were out on the fifteenth. You could really tell that she was pregnant, and she was really sick and tired of the stares her way when she walked past. When she walked into school that Monday morning, she groaned as she felt the familiar sensation of being watched.

"This is getting fucking ridiculous," she complained to Lydia, Kira and Malia that day before first period. "I'm tired of people watching me. I mean, seriously, hasn't anybody seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Just think about it, Ally," Lydia said, after a moment had passed, "you've only got nine more days of people watching you like that."

"Yeah, nine days," Allison said. "I'm just thankful it's not a month. I'm getting sick and tired of all the stares."

Of course, she probably shouldn't have said anything, because the next time Malia caught someone staring at Allison's growing belly, she threatened to punch them. Allison took her aside.

"We don't have to use force," Allison explained. "It's just something that I have to get used to. Pregnant women have had to deal with the stares since the beginning of time; I don't know why I didn't think people would stare at me."

Malia just shrugged.

By lunchtime, Allison couldn't take the stares any longer. She pulled out her phone and called her dad's number. Ever since finding out about her pregnancy, her dad had developed a really bad habit of hovering. While he was away from the apartment during the day, doing his day job, whenever she called him, he always picked up.

"Is something wrong?" was how he greeted her. Allison groaned.

"Dad," Allison said, "Please tell me I can come home. I can't take the stares any more, and I think that if Malia catches one more person staring at me, she might just get expelled. That would be a bad thing to happen with only nine days of school left."

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine," Allison said. "Really, I am. I'm just sick and tired of everyone staring. Just tell me I can come home."

"Yeah, sure," Chris said. "Is there anything you need to stick around for?"

"No," Allison said. "Finals are done and everything. I don't even see why I need to be here."

"Okay," Chris said. "I'll call the office and tell them you need to come home. But, Ally, please bring someone with you. I don't want you home all by yourself."

"Dad, I'm _fine_ ," Allison said. "There's nothing wrong with me, aside from the pregnancy."

"Just do this to make me happy, Ally, please," Chris said. "I've got to go, but I'll call the office."

"Fine," Allison said.

Not even five minutes went by before the office was telling Allison that she had a family emergency and was needed elsewhere. And her dad, the worrywart, had told them to make sure a friend went with her. He told them to pull Isaac, too, and considering he had no living family to object, Chris knew it'd be easier to pull him than anybody else.

"You guys are worrying way too much," Allison said to Isaac as he drove them home. "Seriously, Isaac. I'm just pregnant. I should be able to drive myself places."

Isaac just shrugged. "I promised your dad that I'd take care of you," he said, "and I'm not going back on that promise."

"It's not my fault he's such a worrywart," Allison muttered.

When they got back to the apartment complex, Isaac helped Allison into the elevator and even put an arm around her when she walking towards the front door. She was ready to snap.

"For Christ's sake, Isaac," Allison said, "I've had enough. I'm fine. I need you guys to let me live! I'm tired of everybody acting like I'm going to break."

When Chris got home later that evening, he noticed that while Isaac was in front of the TV, Allison was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Ally?" were the first words out of Chris' mouth.

"In her room. She's not very happy with us right now."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked. Isaac turned to him and sighed.

"She's tired of everyone acting like she's gonna break, her words," Isaac said. "Seriously, she threatened bodily harm. I just had to let her go before she really snapped."

"Her mother was like that during her pregnancy, too," Chris said, and it took Isaac by surprise. He never talked about Victoria, so Isaac was flabbergasted for a minute. "She hated any help. Vic was an independent spirit a lot like Allison, and she would probably be on my case if she was here to see the way that we're fawning over Ally."

Isaac nodded.

By the end of the evening, Allison had forgiven Isaac and Chris for acting like they were around her, and finally said to Chris, "I need Chinese. I want eggrolls smothered in sweet and sour sauce."

Chris nodded, "Sure. We can go get Chinese."

"I want to go to that buffet that just opened up down on Main Street," Allison said.

"That place is really expensive," Chris said, but then Allison just gave him this _look_. He sighed and said, "Sure. I can do that for you."

Which was how they ended up at Hunan Palace. But when the pack showed up as well, Allison looked at Isaac quizzically.

"They wanted to see you," he explained as they got a table. Because there were so many of them, though, they needed to push two tables together, but the restaurant was glad for their patronage.

At dinner, they talked and laughed. Lydia looked at Allison, "So it looks like you're gonna need maternity clothes soon." Lydia sounded absolutely gleeful that a shopping trip was in their future.

"Of course _you're_ happy about it," Allison said, watching Lydia carefully. "You're not going to get as big as a house."

"You're not going to get that big," Lydia said. "You've got a small frame and you aren't going to gain that much weight."

"I'm not, huh?" Allison asked Lydia sarcastically. "Lyds, you do realize that I've already gained fifteen pounds, right?"

"That's a healthy weight gain," Stiles said, and Allison just gave him a look. He looked back at her, "What?"

"A wise man doesn't point out weight gain _at all_ ," Chris said. "But then again, it's Stiles."

"Hey!" Stiles said. "I resent that remark!"

Derek laughed, "Since when are you a wise man, Stiles?"

Stiles frowned but Allison leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay," she said. "I might hate the weight I've gained, but I understand what you're saying. Thank you for that, Stiles."

The rest of dinner was eaten in good humor. They talked and laughed and at the end of the night, Allison pulled Scott aside. "You're the one who arranged this, aren't you?"

"You guys _are_ my pack," Scott said. "I need to have the pack's best interests at heart. I heard about what happened at school, and I know that you're probably getting sick of us hovering, but we care about you, Ally. We want to make sure that you're doing okay."

Allison nodded as the tears started to form in her eyes. "Goddamn it," she groaned. "I cry at fucking _everything_ , and it's starting to get a little old."

Scott pulled Allison in for a hug and said, "It's okay. We love you, Ally. You know that, right?"

Allison nodded, and they said their goodbyes and parted for the night.

A week later, Allison was going in for an ultrasound. She was going to find out the gender of her baby, and even though Scott had wanted to go with her, she had put her foot down and said that only Isaac was going with her. "After all," she had said, watching Scott, "how weird would it be for the doctor to see more than one person with me? A lot of people don't understand pack mentality."

Scott had conceded to that, and that's how Isaac and Allison found themselves in the doctor's office. With the cool gel already on Allison's stomach, the doctor moved the wand on her bump and pointed at the screen.

"Do you want to know what gender the baby is?" she asked Allison. Allison nodded.

"I definitely do. I don't know if I could handle it as a surprise," Allison laughed.

"Congratulations," the doctor said, "You're having a boy."

Allison grinned and looked over at Isaac. He looked like he was going to pass out. "Come over here with me," Allison said, grabbing for Isaac. As she interlaced their fingers together, the doctor went on to talk about what to expect at this stage of pregnancy. When Allison and Isaac left the doctor's office, Allison called Scott while Isaac drove them to The Polar Express. It was a frozen yogurt shop that had gone in a few weeks prior and Allison needed something sweet. The pack met her there.

As they ate their frozen yogurt and chatted, Allison felt content. For a long time, she had issues, especially because she spent most of her time with werewolves, but lately she'd been feeling really…maternal about the pack.

"It's understandable," Derek had said when Allison had pulled him aside to ask about the feeling. "Your maternal instincts are going to go crazy, with you being pregnant and everything, and you look at the pack like family."

"Don't you?" Allison asked.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I do. But I'm not pregnant. You're gonna wanna take care of people. It's part of the whole pack dynamic."

It surprised Derek a moment later, though, when Allison squeaked. Derek looked at her quizzically.

"He's kicking," Allison said in awe. "Give me your hand."

Derek looked a little uncomfortable, but did as she asked. Allison laid his hand over her belly as the baby kicked again. He got a goofy grin on his face.

Allison giggled at the look on his face. She watched him and said, "This is good. Everything's just falling into place."

-x-

At twenty-five weeks pregnant, Allison woke up that morning and hated everything. It was now the middle of June and Allison was in a really grouchy mood. The heat didn't help any.

When she went out to breakfast, she sat down and then looked over at her dad and then Isaac in turn.

"I hate everything," she announced as Isaac was flipping pancakes.

Chris just watched Allison for a long moment before saying, "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"My ankles are swollen, my back is killing me, I can't stand this heat, I've got tingling in my fingertips, and I just…" she sighed. "I just hate everything, okay?"

Chris nodded and brought Allison a big plate of blueberry pancakes. They were her favorite and she wolfed them down in no time at all.

When she realized her clothes no longer fit, she threw on a pair of Isaac's sweatpants (even though they were huge on her; she had to fold them down quite a few times to make them fit), and one of his t-shirts, too, and called Lydia. She answered on the second ring.

"I'm fat," is what Allison opened with. Lydia laughed.

"I know it's not funny, Ally," Lydia said, after Allison made a noise of annoyance, "but that's what you opened with and I wasn't expecting it. Do you wanna hang out today?"

"Actually, my clothes no longer fit," Allison said. "I need to go shopping for maternity clothes, and who else would I call but my best friend?"

"Awesome!" Allison could just hear the glee in Lydia's voice. "Let me do my hair and makeup and I'll be right over to pick you up."

"Awesome," Allison muttered sarcastically after she and Lydia had hung up. Isaac came over to her and rubbed her shoulders lightly.

"You going to be okay?" he asked her.

Allison sighed. "Yeah," she said. "Women have been getting pregnant since the beginning of time. And I know I'm only twenty-five weeks in, but I just wish I could have this kid already."

"It's not much longer," Isaac said. "Pretty soon, he'll be here."

Sighing once more, Allison turned around and gave Isaac a hug. He just held her there for a moment, telling her that everything was going to be okay. "Think about how much it'll be worth once you're holding him," Isaac said. "Then all this pain you're going through would have been worth it, and you know it."

Allison nodded, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. She let out a little laugh, "I'm so tired of this emotional thing. It's really starting to get fucking old."

Isaac smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, she gave him one more hug before looking at him and saying, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being here. For not abandoning me. There are so many ways this could've gone, but you chose to stand here beside me and help me out. I will always appreciate that."

Isaac looked deep in her eyes and said, "Of course I stayed. I love you, Allison."

It was at that moment that Isaac realized he'd never said the words to her, as he took in Allison's dumbfounded expression. So he cleared his throat and said, "I do, you know. I really do love you, Allison Argent."

"And I love you, too, Isaac," Allison said with a smile.

The tenderness of the moment was cut short, though, when Lydia came through her apartment door and said, "C'mon, Ally, the stores await!"

Allison groaned and then kissed Isaac goodbye. As Lydia drove them to the mall, Allison couldn't help but notice the looks that Lydia was giving to her every so often.

"What?" Allison finally asked. "Is something wrong?"

Lydia shook her head, "No, not exactly. I just wondered what I walked in on earlier."

"Isaac told me he loved me," Allison answered, a goofy grin on her face. "He loves me, Lyds."

Lydia laughed, "I told you so, didn't I, Ally?"

Allison laughed, "Yeah, you did. You're a genius, Lyds."

"I know," Lydia said, a big smile on her face. That just made Allison laugh again.

They shopped for a few hours, with Lydia helping Allison pick out outfits she thought were cute, getting some dresses, a few tops and jeans and leggings, and even a few pair of shoes. A few people had stopped Allison to task about the pregnancy, about when she was due and the gender of her baby. She was thankful that nobody had tried to touch her stomach.

"I can't afford to pay for all of this," Allison said as Lydia continued to grab clothes she thought Allison would look good in. "I can only get a few things."

"That's why I'm paying for it, Ally," Lydia said. "I want to do that for you."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"'Cause you're my best friend, duh," Lydia said.

"I don't know, Lyds," Allison said, watching her best friend closely. "Can we call it a baby shower gift?"

"Of course not," Lydia said, like the question was almost offensive. "I can afford it, I've got the money, so why not let me do this for you? I want to do this for you."

Allison nodded. She knew her best friend, and when Lydia Martin had her mind set on something, nobody could deter her. So Allison just looked at her friend and said, "Thank you."

"No problem, Ally," Lydia said. "Ooh, look over there! Those shoes are so cute!" Lydia exclaimed, and Allison just laughed. Lydia was her best friend, no matter what.

-x-

After shopping for a few hours, Allison's stomach was starting to growl, so they stopped at the café that was down the street from Macy's. While Lydia just ordered a veggie salad, Allison wanted a cheeseburger, extra pickles.

"God," Allison said after swallowing a bite of her burger, "I've been craving pickles like crazy. It's like I want them all the time."

"Yep, you're definitely pregnant," Lydia laughed. "Every pregnant woman I've ever known has craved pickles."

Allison shrugged, taking another bite of her burger.

By the time they were finished with their lunch, it was almost three. "Before you drive me home," Allison said to Lydia as she started the car, "I need to run to the store. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Lydia said. "Getting anything good?"

"Need peanut butter. And pickles. And maybe some mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"I hope you're not eating those together," Lydia laughed. Then she looked concerned, "Are you?"

Allison laughed, "No. Well, I plan on eating the peanut butter and pickles together. Do you have a problem with that?"

Lydia shook her head, "Nope. No problem whatsoever."

Allison got a few more things than what she said she was getting, and Lydia helped Allison carry her bags up to her apartment. Chris watched them as Lydia put the bags on the floor and Allison went into the kitchen with the food.

"What, did you guys buy out the store?" Chris asked incredulously. Lydia just laughed.

"Not even close, Mr. Argent," she answered. "But Ally got some really cute clothes."

"How much did all of this even come to?" Chris asked when Allison reappeared in the living room. "I didn't think you had a lot of money."

"I didn't," Allison replied. Lydia watched in-between Chris and Allison before sighing.

"I paid for it," she answered. When Chris looked like he was about to protest, Lydia shook her head, "I wanted to. It's really not a big deal. I had the money to do it and I was happy to help my best friend that way."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked her. Lydia just nodded.

"Okay," Chris said, letting it go. Allison looked at her father in disbelief. "What?" he asked when he noticed she was watching him.

"I'm just surprised you let it go so fast," Allison said.

Chris chuckled, "I've learned not to get in-between a woman when makes up her mind."

"Damn straight," Lydia muttered. Allison just laughed.

-x-

When Isaac awoke that morning at five AM, he noticed the other side of the bed was empty. He ventured out into the kitchen, where the light was on, and saw Allison sitting at the kitchen island counter, eating a sandwich.

She had been having some pretty weird cravings lately, so a sandwich seemed a little tame compared to the other stuff she'd been eating. So he just looked at her.

"What?" she asked, watching him.

"What's in that sandwich?" he asked her.

"Peanut butter and pickles," she replied. Isaac wrinkled up his nose. That made Allison laugh. She looked at him and said, "I've been craving pickles like crazy. And everybody knows how much I like peanut butter."

"Yeah, but together?" Isaac asked. Allison just shrugged.

After she finished her sandwich, they went back in her room together and lay down in the bed. As Allison turned carefully on her side, Isaac started rubbing her back and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next time Isaac woke up, it was after ten. Once again, Allison wasn't in bed with him, and he got up and ventured out into the living room. Allison was sitting on the couch with Lydia and Derek next to her, just talking to them.

"Hey, babe," Allison said when she saw Isaac looking at them. "Lydia's talking about a baby shower."

"Baby shower?" Isaac asked. "Sorry, I'm only half-awake."

"Lydia laughed, "It's fine. It's just that Ally's getting closer and closer as time goes by. Only ten weeks left."

"Yeah, but that's what? Two and a half months?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah, but you know how Lydia is. She wants to make sure she starts early."

Lydia laughed.

"So, exactly how early do you want to have this baby shower?" Isaac asked. Lydia shrugged.

"Standard is a month before. Four weeks."

Isaac laughed, "Thanks for that. I know how long a month is."

Lydia just shrugged.

It was at that moment that Isaac took in the sight of Derek and Lydia's intertwined fingers. He looked at Derek quizzically, "Since when are you two a thing?"

"It's been a while," Derek said softly. "I just didn't want to say anything before. But Allison's known for a while, so I figured it was okay if other people knew."

"You knew?" Isaac asked. Allison nodded. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Allison said. "Since last March."

"Seriously? March?" Isaac asked.

Allison nodded.

Deciding it was best to leave it alone, Isaac sighed. He said to Allison, "What do you want to do today? Because I've got orientation at six."

Isaac had decided to start going to Beacon Hills University, as did most of the rest of the pack. BHU wasn't a bad school, and Lydia had even decided to go there because they had an excellent mathematics program. She didn't want to leave the pack and go all the way to Boston to go to MIT.

Allison had decided to wait a year before going to college. She was due in the beginning of September, and if she went next year, the baby'd be a year old. She knew her life wouldn't be over if she didn't go to college at eighteen.

Getting back to the conversation, Allison shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "We can hang out, do whatever, but I want chocolate ice cream."

"That's it?" Isaac asked skeptically. _Just_ chocolate ice cream?"

Allison shook her head, "No. Chocolate ice cream with bananas and pickles."

Isaac saw Derek make a face and it made him laugh. Finally, Isaac said, "I'm going to go shower. You can make your ice cream."

"I'll do it for you," Lydia said to Allison. Soon, Allison was just sitting on the couch with Derek.

Even though things between Derek and Allison hadn't always been the best, in the past few years, things had gotten better between them. While Allison didn't always like Derek, she trusted him.

A few moments passed and then Lydia brought Allison her ice cream. Derek watched in morbid fascination as Allison dipped her pickles into the chocolate ice cream and ate them. He watched her for a few more minutes before saying, "That's really disgusting."

"Then don't watch me," Allison said. "But I don't care what you think, this is fucking amazing."

Derek just shook his head.

After Isaac got out of the shower, they decided to just stay in and watch a movie. Allison was going through a major Disney phase and so they decided to pop _Brave_ into the DVD player. As they watched it, Isaac put his head on Allison's stomach.

"What is he doing?" Lydia asked Allison, even though she knew that Isaac would be able to hear them.

"He's listening to the baby's heartbeat," Derek said. "Isn't he?"

Allison nodded, "Yeah. He likes to do that."

"It just amazes me," Isaac said, not even bothering to look at any of them. "Ally's got a baby growing inside of her, and I helped make that."

When _Brave_ was over, Lydia and Derek left the apartment, telling Allison they had other stuff to do, and Allison nodded. She went into her bedroom to take a nap.

Hours later, when Isaac hadn't seen Allison in a while he went through the apartment to find her. He found her on the balcony that was attached to her room, sitting with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It was the end July, but when the sun wasn't in the sky, it wasn't all that warm.

"What are you doing out here?" Isaac asked her, taking a seat on the bench that Allison was sitting on. "Is everything okay?"

Allison looked at him and Isaac could tell, both by scent and the redness in her eyes, that Allison had been crying. "Baby," Isaac said, grabbing a hold of Allison's hand and looking at her, "is everything okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't fucking know," Allison said, taking her other hand to wipe away the wetness around her eyes. "I…we're bringing a new life into this world, Isaac. I don't know how I'm gonna do this. I mean, I'm eighteen fucking years old. You're only seventeen. You're going to be a seventeen-year-old father, because the baby's gonna be here before your eighteenth birthday. I feel like you're only staying because of the baby, and…"

"Stop, stop, stop," Isaac said, and Allison turned to look at him. "You're gonna work yourself into a panic attack. Listen to me, Allison. I mean _really_ listen, okay?" She nodded, so he continued, "I love you, Allison. I've been in love with you for a while, and I'm honored that you gave me the chance to be with you. I love you, and I already love our baby. I'm not sticking around because I think I _have_ to, I'm sticking around because I _want_ to. You got that?"

"You could have so much better than me, Isaac," Allison said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I've trapped you into this."

"Did you try to get pregnant?"" Isaac asked suddenly. When Allison gave him a confused look, he shook his head and said, "Answer the question. Did you get pregnant on purpose?"

Allison shook her head.

"Then you didn't trap me into this at all. Okay? I'm here because I want to be."

Allison wiped at the wetness on her cheek before saying, "Are you sure? I mean, really sure, Isaac? And not because you're scared of my dad?"

Isaac chuckled, "I'm not going to lie to you, Ally. Your dad's one scary motherfucker. But that's not why I'm staying. I'm staying because I love you and I want a life with you. I'd propose to you right now if I thought you'd accept."

"I wouldn't," Allison said. Isaac nodded.

"I know," he said. "And I know it isn't because you don't love me. Trust me, I listen to all those rants you go on about how you hate it when people get married _just_ because they're having a baby together. I want you to know that when I _do_ propose to you, that it's because I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Allison just nodded.

"So promise me, no more talk about how I'm only staying because you forced me, okay? Because I want to be here, and nothing's gonna ever change that."

Allison smiled weakly before leaning over to give Isaac a kiss. "Thanks, Isaac."

"Any time, baby," Isaac said. "You deserve the world and more."

-x-

True to her word, Lydia threw Allison a baby shower in the beginning of August. She invited everyone she could think of, and they had presents and played games, and Lydia had even roped Melissa into helping with the snacks. When Allison had tried to protest, Melissa looked at her and said, "That's my grandbaby inside of you. You're never going to get rid of me now."

Allison was truly touched at the lengths Melissa had gone with making her feel like family, even though Isaac wasn't really her son. Melissa had told Allison several times that she considered Isaac a son, just like she considered Scott and even Stiles. Allison vaguely remembered Scott telling her that Stiles had been his best friend since they had been in diapers and so she understood why Stiles was like her son, but why Isaac?

"He had no one," Melissa said to Allison when she sat her down to ask her about it after the baby shower was over. "His parents are both dead and he has no other living family. He's an orphan, in every sense of the word. And I love him like he's my kid because he'd lived with us for a long time and I really got to know him. He was just a good who'd been dealt a bad hand at life. I want him to know that I am going to love him no matter what."

"And I do," Isaac said, and it startled Allison a little. She hadn't even heard him come in. "Melissa, I know that you love me, and I love you, too. And thanks for taking me in and treating me like one of the family. I haven't felt a part of anything for a really long time before you came along."

Melissa nodded and smiled. As Isaac sat down next to Allison, Melissa looked at the two of them, "Have you guys thought of any names?"

Allison sighed, "I haven't actually talked to Isaac about this, but I know what I want to name him."

Isaac looked puzzled before looking at Allison and said, "What?"

"I want to name him Camden Victor Lahey. Camden for your brother, Victor for my mother."

Allison saw the wetness in Isaac's eyes as he said, "Really?"

Allison nodded, "Really."

"I think that's a good name," Melissa said. "And he'll be lucky to have such good parents as you."

Melissa had stayed for dinner that night. In fact, she insisted on cooking, even though Allison had told her that it wasn't necessary. "You're thirty-five weeks pregnant," Melissa said, watching Allison as she cut up vegetables to put in the chicken stir-fry she was making. "You need to stay off your feet and you need to rest."

Allison nodded.

Dinner went well, with good conversation with one another, and even Chris seemed happy. Once Melissa had left, after hugging both Allison and Isaac in turn, and Allison had gone into the bathroom to take a bubble bath, Chris pulled Isaac aside.

"I heard you before," Chris told him when Isaac looked puzzled. "What you said to Allison that night on the balcony."

"Oh," Isaac said, looking like he was going to freak out. Chris just chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, watching Isaac. "I'm not going to lecture you. I just didn't realize that you felt so strongly about my daughter."

Isaac nodded, "I do. I love her and I'm not going anywhere."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm giving you my blessing. Right here, right now, I'm giving you my blessing that when the time comes, I want you to marry my daughter. Allison deserves a good guy like you, Isaac."

"Thank you, Mr. Argent," Isaac said, a huge grin covering his face.

Chris shook his head, "Call me Chris."

-x-

When her water broke, Allison hadn't expected it. It was four o'clock in the morning and Allison regretted the fact that she had to wake Isaac out of a dead sleep.

Isaac woke Chris before helping Allison into the car and speeding to the hospital. As they took her into the delivery room, Isaac said to Chris, "Call Scott. Let him know."

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Isaac," Chris said.

"He won't care. He'll want to know."

Isaac followed Allison into the delivery room and Chris sat in the waiting room. After calling Scott – which, Isaac had been right, Scott had wanted to know – he sat there, feeling like the time was never going to come. He tried everything, but he just couldn't calm down. He was grateful when Melissa showed up.

"Scott woke me," Melissa said. "I wanted to be here and he knew it. How long have they been in there?"

Chris glanced at the clock, "About two hours. I'm going out of my mind."

"Hey, it's okay," Melissa said. She patted his arm comfortingly.

"I just remember when Ally was born," Chris said. "I can't believe that my baby is having a baby."

Melissa laughed, "Yeah, I get it. Is this where you say you're too young to be a grandfather?"

Chris chuckled, "I'm good. It's just…I know it's been nine months and everything, but I can't believe the time is already there."

Six hours later, Isaac came out and said, "They're moving her. I have a son. Chris, Melissa…I have a son."

Melissa hugged Isaac before saying, "We want to see him."

They were able to see him, and able to hold him. Even though Allison was a little out of it, Chris went and saw her.

"Have you seen Camden, Dad?" she asked. "Have you seen how beautifully perfect he is?"

"Just like his mother," Chris said. And it was then that he knew that everything was going to be okay. His baby girl was going to be just fine.

 **A/N: I need to say here, I know nothing about the medical field, so I have no idea how it works when you actually go into labor. Let's just pretend that it works the way that I described, okay?**


End file.
